


Wenn die Hoffnung stirbt...

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Series: Was sie uns genommen haben... [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, bedlam - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Wart ihr da, als ich Thomas besuchte in jenem Hospiz, um ihm meine Sünden zu gestehen und er mir seine volle und wahre Vergebung gewährte, da er doch genau wusste, ich hatte keine Wahl, ich war machtlos.“ – „Keine Wahl?!“ – „Eine schreckliche Wahl. Mit großem Zweifel getroffen, aber in der ehrlichen Absicht, noch weitaus größeres Übel zu verhindern.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wenn die Hoffnung stirbt...

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo!  
> Die Vorstellung, dass Peter Thomas in Bedlam besucht hat, hat uns nicht mehr losgelassen, und so ist dieser Oneshot entstanden, ganz viel Drama inklusive, ihr seid gewarnt. Es ist auch ein erster Versuch, sich an Bedlam heranzutasten, für zukünftige Geschichten, die vielleicht noch folgen...  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

 

Das Bethlem Royal Hospital war eines der düstersten Gebäude, das Peter Ashe kannte, das war ihm schon bei einem früheren Besuch aufgefallen, als er wie andere Menschen seines Standes hergekommen war, um sich als Zeitvertreib die Verrückten anzusehen, aber heute erschienen ihm die Gänge noch dunkler, die vergitterten Fenster noch kleiner und schmaler und die wenigen Lichtstrahlen, die ihren Weg ins Innere fanden, noch hoffnungsloser in ihrem Versuch, die Düsternis zu erhellen.

Er folgte einem der Wächter und seiner blakenden Laterne und versuchte, sich für die vor ihm liegende Aufgabe zu wappnen, doch der Anblick der Zellentüren, die lauten Schreie, die aus manchen der Räume kamen und dazu der Gestank nach Fäkalien und Erbrochenem machten es ihm schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. Dafür erinnerte er sich plötzlich, dass Thomas die Besuche in Bedlam immer abgelehnt und als _Ergötzung an menschlichem Leid_ bezeichnet hatte. Peter versuchte, den Gedanken daran abzuschütteln, aber Thomas' Gesichtsausdruck, der gleichzeitig seine Anwiderung ob solcher Lustbarkeiten und namenloses Mitleid mit den Insassen hatte erkennen lassen, stand ihm so deutlich vor Augen, dass die Schuldgefühle ihn kurz zu erdrücken schienen.

_Ihr seid Euch doch darüber im Klaren, dass es auch für das Wohlergehen meines Sohnes das Beste wäre, diese unsägliche Geschichte zu einem Ende zu bringen, nicht wahr?_

_Ja, Mylord._

_Ich kann mich also auf Eure Hilfe verlassen?_

_Das könnt Ihr, Mylord._

„Wir sind da, Mylord.“

Peter schrak auf. Sein Führer war vor einer Zellentür stehen geblieben und blickte ihn abwartend an. Peter gab ihm einen unwirschen Wink. „Dann öffnet die Tür.“

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Sir, aber ich muss Euch darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Ihr diese Zelle auf eigene Gefahr betretet. Außerdem ist es durchaus möglich, dass er nicht in der besten Verfassung ist, um mit Euch zu sprechen.“

„Was wollt Ihr damit sagen?“, fragte Peter scharf.

Der Wächter musterte ihn kühl. „Die Behandlungen dienen dazu, die Seele zu erschüttern und so von ihren Sünden zu heilen, Sir. Um die Seele zu erreichen, muss aber erst die Abwehr des Körpers gebrochen werden.“

„Lasst mich sofort ein.“

Der Wächter zuckte die Schultern und nahm seinen Schlüsselbund vom Gürtel. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Sir.“

Er schloss die Tür auf und öffnete sie. Peter trat in den kleinen Raum, der nur durch Licht vom Gang, das durch das vergitterte Fensterchen in der Tür fiel, erhellt wurde. Die karge Einrichtung bestand aus einer steinernen Bank, die mit ein wenig Stroh gepolstert war, und einem Eimer für die Notdurft. Bei Peters Eintritt richtete sich die Gestalt auf dem Strohlager auf.

„Peter?“, fragte er mit schwacher Stimme und stemmte sich hoch. „Bist du es wirklich?“

Peter hatte Mühe, ihn zu erkennen. Er trug einen groben, verblichenen Wollkittel und das blonde Haar war zur Vorbeugung gegen Läuse kurz geschoren. Bartstoppeln zogen sich über die eingefallenen Wangen und die einstmals vornehm blasse Haut war geisterhaft bleich. Peter wusste, dass Aderlässe ein beliebtes Mittel waren, um die Patienten ruhig zu halten. Doch der Ausdruck der blauen Augen war immer noch der gleiche, warm, verständnisvoll und auch nach einem ganzen Jahr in diesem Heim unvermindert entschlossen.

„Mein Gott, Thomas“, murmelte Peter erschüttert.

Thomas lächelte mühsam. „Sehe ich so schlimm aus?“

Er erhob sich schwankend und erst jetzt bemerkte Peter die Ketten an seinen Knöcheln und Handgelenken.

Schockiert drehte er sich zu dem Wärter um. „Ketten?“

„Eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, Mylord“, verteidigte sich der Mann sofort.

„Nehmt sie ihm sofort ab!“

„Ich darf nicht-...“

„Sofort!“

Der Mann zog den Kopf ein, folgte aber seinem gebieterischen Tonfall und löste die Ketten.

„Danke“, sagte Thomas leise und rieb sich die wunden, teilweise blutig aufgescheuerten Handgelenke.

„Lasst die Laterne hier und lasst uns allein“, befahl Peter dem Wärter.

„Ich muss die Tür abschließen, das ist Vorschrift“, erwiderte der Mann steif.

„Ich werde klopfen, wenn ich wieder hinaus will. Und jetzt geht!“

Der Wärter nickte knapp. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Mylord“, murmelte er schmallippig und verließ den Raum.

Als die Tür krachend hinter ihm zugefallen war, drehte Peter sich zu Thomas herum. Sein Entsetzen über Thomas' Zustand schien ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben zu sein, denn Thomas wandte beschämt den Kopf ab.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich in besserer Verfassung begrüßen können.“

„Thomas...“ Thomas war in seinem Erscheinungsbild immer tadellos gewesen, einer der elegantesten Männer, die er kannte. Ihn so zu sehen, bestürzte ihn zutiefst.

„Ich würde dir gerne anbieten, dich zu setzen, aber...“ Thomas machte eine hilflose Geste und Peter bemerkte seine zitternden Hände

„Ist schon gut. Aber du solltest dich setzen, du siehst nicht gut aus.“

Thomas ließ sich langsam zurück auf die Bank sinken, sichtlich erschöpft von der kurzen Anstrengung.

„Wie behandeln sie dich hier?“, fragte Peter ein wenig hilflos.

Thomas sah ihn an und der Hauch eines Grinsens umspielte seine Mundwinkel. „Äußerst zuvorkommend, sieht man das nicht?“

Peter konnte an der Situation nichts Lustiges finden. „Sie lassen dich zur Ader?“

Thomas wandte den Blick ab. „Ja.“

„Was sonst noch?“

„Lass gut sein, Peter.“

„Bekommst du zu essen?“

„Ab und zu, wie alle anderen.“

„Dir steht mehr zu.“

Thomas hob langsam den Kopf. „Warum? Weil ich ein Lord bin?“

„Ja, Thomas, verdammt noch mal. Das ist nicht die Zeit, gegen Standesunterschiede zu kämpfen.“

Thomas schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Lass uns nicht streiten, Peter, bitte. Mein Vater wird seine Anweisungen hinterlassen haben, da habe ich keine Zweifel. Ich will nicht sagen, dass man mich gut behandelt, aber nach allem, was ich beobachte, behandelt man mich besser als andere.“ Thomas lächelte bitter. „Jedenfalls für einen Sodomiten und Vaterlandsverräter. Anscheinend sind meine verwandtschaftlichen Beziehungen zu Lord Alfred Hamilton doch etwas wert.“

Peter bemerkte mit Staunen, dass Thomas' Geist ungebrochen schien. Er hatte dies bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm beim Betreten der Zelle geboten hatte, nicht erwartet. Aber schließlich war genau das auch der Grund, warum er hier war.

„Wir sollten nicht mehr darüber reden“, sagte Thomas entschieden. „Es ist wirklich schön dich zu sehen. Ich habe seit... seit ich hier bin, kein bekanntes Gesicht mehr gesehen.“

„Ein Jahr“, sagte Peter und musste sich räuspern, „du bist seit einem Jahr hier.“

„Ein Jahr“, wiederholte Thomas leise. „Mein Gott.“ Er sah hoch. „Erzähl mir von der Welt dort draußen. Wie geht es Margaret? Und Abigail?“

„Es geht ihnen gut.“

Thomas leckte sich nervös die aufgesprungenen Lippen. „Und hast du etwas von-...“

Peter wusste, welche Frage er stellen wollte, und er konnte sie nicht beantworten. Noch nicht.

„Ich werde mit deinem Vater reden“, sagte er rasch. „Die Amnestie ist vom Tisch, er hat auf ganzer Linie gesiegt. Er hat keinen Grund, dich noch länger hier festzuhalten.“

„Außer dem Grund, dass ich eine Schande für seinen Namen bin. So lange ich hier drin bin, muss er der Welt nicht erklären, warum er seinen ältesten Sohn verstoßen und enterbt hat.“ Ein ungewohnt harter Zug lag um Thomas' Mund. „So versteht jeder, warum er ihn seiner Freiheit und seiner Liebsten beraubt hat.“

Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen und bei diesem Anblick wurden Peters Schuldgefühle für einen Moment übermächtig. Ohne sein Zutun hörte er sich die nächsten Worte sagen: „Es war meine Schuld.“

Thomas wischte sich über die Augen, dann sah er auf. „Das ist doch Unsinn, Peter“, sagte er besänftigend. „Du solltest dir nicht die Schuld geben, dass du es nicht verhindern konntest. Du warst nicht in der Position, meinem Vater zu trotzen.“

Er hätte es dabei belassen können, aber jetzt konnte er nicht mehr aufhören. Er wollte wenigstens für diese Tat um Vergebung bitten, bevor er ein weiteres Mal Verrat üben musste. „Nein, Thomas, du verstehst nicht. Es war meine Schuld, dass...“, Peter sah zu Boden, unfähig, Thomas' weichem Blick länger standzuhalten, „dass sie gekommen sind, um dich zu holen.“ Das Gewicht seiner Worte ließ ihn wanken, doch der schmutzige Boden hielt ihn davon ab, vor Thomas auf die Knie zu sinken. Stattdessen ergriff er seine Hand. „Bitte, verzeih mir, Thomas.“

„Wovon sprichst du da?“, fragte Thomas schwach. „Was willst du damit sagen, dass du Schuld bist?“

Peter dämmerte, dass Thomas nie auch nur in Erwägung gezogen hatte, dass sein Vater Hilfe gehabt habe könnte. Dass es jemand gegeben haben könnte, der das Treiben seines Sohnes bezeugt hatte. Er hatte gedacht, dass Thomas die Möglichkeit, dass er ihn verraten hatte, inzwischen zumindest erwogen hatte, aber er hatte Thomas' Naivität, seinen unbedingten Glauben an das Gute im Menschen, an Freundschaft und Integrität vergessen. Das brachte die nächsten Worte noch schwerer über seine Lippen: „Ich habe deinem Vater davon erzählt. Von dir und James und eurem... Verhältnis.“

Thomas entzog ihm seine Hand. „Was?“, fragte er fassungslos.

„Er hat mir gedroht, Thomas. Er hat gedroht, meine Karriere und meine Familie zu vernichten, Abigail jede Möglichkeit einer guten Heirat zu verbauen... Ich hatte keine Wahl, das musst du mir glauben!“

„Du hast ihm von James und mir erzählt?“, wiederholte Thomas erschüttert. „Du hast... mein Gott, Peter.“ Ein Laut kam über seine Lippen, der erschreckenderweise einem Lachen gleich kam. Einem grausigen, irren Lachen, das nicht einen Funken Humor beinhaltete. „Und ich habe James noch versichert, dass von dir keinerlei Gefahr ausgeht. Er hat dir misstraut, weiß du? Aber ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du mein Freund bist und ich dir völlig vertraue. Gott, James, du hattest recht, wie in so vielen Dingen...“

„Es tut mir so Leid, Thomas, aber ich hatte-...“

„... keine Wahl.“ Thomas' Stimme war jetzt wieder völlig ruhig, beinahe ausdruckslos. „Nein, ich weiß, die hattest du nicht. Du hattest nicht die Kraft, dich mit meinem Vater zu messen, das verstehe ich. Diese Kraft haben nur wenige.“

Er starrte ins Leere, einen selbstvergessenen, zärtlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, als er in eine Vergangenheit sah, die Peter nicht teilen konnte. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, an wen er dachte, und das weckte Peters Ungeduld. Wie konnte Thomas nach einem Jahr immer noch an diesen Menschen denken?

„Kannst du mir verzeihen?“, fragte er leise, sorgsam darauf bedacht, seine Gefühle zu verbergen.

Thomas hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Ja, natürlich. Du musstest an Abigail denken. Und wenn er dich nicht gehabt hätte, hätte er jemand anderen gefunden. Du warst nur ein Faden in seinem Netz.“

Peter nickte stumm. _Warst._ Bald würde auch das der Wahrheit entsprechen.

„Peter“, Thomas sah flehend zu ihm auf, „hast du etwas von ihnen gehört? Konnten sie fliehen? Weißt du, wo sie sind? Geht es ihnen gut?“

_Die Impertinenz meines Sohnes ist ungebrochen._

_Ich verstehe nicht, Mylord._

_Man teilte mir mit, dass er den Namen dieses... dieses Menschen ruft. Während er schläft oder zu anderen Zeiten, wenn er geistig nicht völlig zurechnungsfähig ist. Er hält mich zum Narren und bringt Schande über unseren Namen, selbst jetzt noch. Das kann ich nicht hinnehmen._

_Mylord?_

_Ich habe auf Euch und Hennessey gehört, als ihr meintet, dass der Galgen für dieses Subjekt nicht notwendig sei, um diese unselige Geschichte zu beenden, und ich habe nicht darauf bestanden. Aber ich werde weder die widerwärtigen Gefühlsausbrüche meines Sohnes tolerieren, noch irgendwelche Rettungsversuche. Ihr werdet dagegen vorgehen._

_Ich verstehe nicht-..._

_Ihr versteht sehr wohl. Carolina erwartet Euch, Lord Ashe, aber vorher werdet Ihr diese ärgerliche Geschichte endgültig beenden. Es wird für alle Beteiligten das Beste sein._

„Ich habe schlechte Nachrichten, Thomas.“

Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass Thomas noch bleicher werden konnte, aber er hatte sich geirrt. Thomas wurde aschfahl und seine geweiteten Augen wirkten riesig in dem hohlwangigen Gesicht. „Was ist los, Peter?“

Peter schluckte schwer. _Es wird besser für ihn sein_ , rief er sich in Erinnerung, _dann kann er die Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen und vielleicht wird sein Vater ihn hier wieder herausholen. Es ist besser für ihn_. Doch diese Worte, die Zuhause so überzeugend geklungen hatten, verloren hier, an diesem Ort, jede Wirkung. Er dachte an Carolina und seinen Neuanfang und straffte sich.

„Sie sind geflohen, Thomas, vor einem Jahr, sofort nachdem James aus der Admiralität zurückkam.“

Thomas' Blick hing furchtsam an seinen Lippen.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, wohin sie wollten. Ich habe ihnen angeboten, ihnen einen sicheren Zufluchtsort auf dem Kontinent zu verschaffen, aber sie haben nicht auf mich gehört. Stattdessen haben sie ein Schiff in die Neue Welt bestiegen, die _Hesperia_.“ Er verstummte.

„Peter?“, flüsterte Thomas. „Sag es mir, bitte.“

Peter sah ihn an und räusperte sich. „Ich habe Nachricht erhalten, dass die _Hesperia_ vor Jamaika gesunken ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie da noch an Bord waren, aber es ist wahrscheinlich.“

Es war nur eine kleine Lüge, die er Thomas erzählte. Der Name des Schiffes, der Untergang, alles entsprach der Wahrheit. Nur hatten James und Miranda das Schiff ein halbes Jahr zuvor in New York verlassen.

Doch sie reichte aus. Er konnte dabei zusehen, wie jede Hoffnung, an die Thomas sich noch geklammert hatte, in seinen Augen erstarb und einen namenlosen Schmerz zurückließ, dem Peter nicht standhalten konnte. Rasch wandte er sich ab.

„Nein“, wisperte Thomas in seinem Rücken. „Gott, ich flehe dich an, lass sie nicht auf diese Weise für meine Taten bezahlen. Nimm mich, tu mit mir, was du willst, aber nicht sie, nicht sie...“ Seine Stimme brach.

„Es tut mir so unglaublich Leid, Thomas.“

„Es ist alles meine Schuld“, flüsterte er.

„Das ist doch Unsinn“, widersprach Peter vehement, erschrocken über die unvorhergesehene Richtung, die Thomas einschlug, doch er hörte ihm gar nicht zu.

„Ich habe sie getötet“, sagte er tonlos. „James, Miranda, sie haben mich beide gewarnt, aber ich habe ihre Warnungen in den Wind geschlagen und jetzt haben sie für meinen Hochmut bezahlen müssen. Ich habe sie getötet.“ Er lehnte sich nach vorne, die Arme um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen, während sein Körper haltlos zu zittern begann. „James“, flüsterte er gequält.

„Thomas?“, fragte Peter alarmiert. „Geht es dir gut? Soll ich jemanden rufen?“

„Geh“, sagte Thomas schwach, „geh einfach weg, ich bitte dich.“

„Es-...“

„Geh!“

Peter wich zurück. „Es tut mir Leid“, wiederholte er noch einmal. „Bitte, Thomas, lass den Mut nicht sinken, ich werde deinen Vater-...“

Thomas schien ihn nicht zu hören. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht und er zitterte so stark, dass Peter einen Anfall befürchtete. Er klopfte an die Tür und sofort öffnete ihm der Wärter.

„Es tut mir Leid“, flüsterte er ein letztes Mal, dann trat er eilig auf den Flur.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Sir“, sagte der Wärter, während er die Tür hinter ihnen abschloss. „Wir werden ihn ruhig stellen.“

Peter versagte die Stimme. Er dachte an den Brief, den er James und Miranda geschrieben hatte, und hatte plötzlich nicht mehr das Gefühl, gelogen zu haben. Was Bedlam in einem Jahr nicht geschafft hatte, hatte er mit wenigen Worten erreicht: Thomas Hamilton zu brechen. Er hatte seinen Auftrag erfüllt und fühlte sich so elend wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben.

Zwei Monate später verließ er London in Richtung Carolina, floh vor seinen Schuldgefühlen in ein neues Leben. Alfred Hamilton hatte sich bei einem letzten Besuch in Ashbourne sehr zufrieden gezeigt – anscheinend hatte Thomas James' Namen kein einziges Mal mehr erwähnt.

 

 

°°°ENDE°°°

 


End file.
